It's Not Called The Harry Potter Dimension Here!!
by Toast and Bev
Summary: Four teens get into mischief when they travel to the Harry Potter dimension. But is it really the real Harry Potter dimension?? Or an odd mix?!


Disclaimer: We(Toast & Bev) don't own anything from Harry Potter, but Sandra is named after Bev's friend, and Chandler is a character we made up, so =P  
  
Chapter 1: Arrival! Written by Toast.  
  
  
Four friends we sitting down in the shade of a tree in the park.  
  
Toast: I'm bored. What should we do today?  
  
Bev: Well, let's see. We are four kids with powers to travel though dimensions and we're sitting here bored? Let's find a portal...  
  
Toast: AGAIN? o_o  
  
It was true that the four could travel through dimensions. But first they had to find a portal. Before they had found that only certain people could travel through the portals.  
  
Chandler: Isn't there a portal to some animé dimension down by the grocery store?  
  
Toast: We went there just a few weeks ago.  
  
Chandler: Oh yeah... well do you know where any portals are?  
  
Sandra: What about that portal to the future dimension? We've only been there a few times...  
  
Toast: It closed up, remember?  
  
Bev: Did any of you guys see the portal next to the beach?  
  
Sandra: No...  
  
Toast: I didn't think a portal could open near water.  
  
Chandler: Should we go there?  
  
Bev: I dunno. Maybe we shouldn't go to any more portals that we don't know where it leads to.  
  
Toast: You're no fun Bev! C'mon, let's go see.  
  
The fourteen-year-olds headed towards the beach half an hour later.  
  
Sandra: Where's that portal you were talking about?  
  
Bev: Umm... oh! There it is!  
  
Bev pointed to a black rectangle just big enough for a skinny adult to fit through next to the water founten.  
  
Sandra: Yikes, that's pretty out in the open. How are we gonna get in without people seeing? We don't want to cause a riot.  
  
Toast: Or do we...  
  
Toast had a devious look on her face.  
  
Chandler: Toast, we DON'T want to.  
  
She put on a fake pouting face to show her dissaproval, but they then pretended to just be getting a drink of water and when the coast was clear, slipped into the black rectangle.  
They felt like they were being stretched into infinaty, and then torn into thousends of tiny pieces.  
After a while they arrived at the destination.  
  
Bev: Oww... where did we land?  
  
Everyone looked around.  
  
Toast: Looks kinda like... well, it looks like trees.  
  
Chandler: Looks like we're in a forest.  
  
Toast bopped Chandler on the head.  
  
Toast: I think we've come to that conclusion a while ago.  
  
There were footsteps, and then a very handsome guy appeared.  
  
Guy: Who are you?! Are you students here?  
  
The teens looked up.  
  
Sandra: Students?  
  
Guy: Yes, you're in the Forbidden Forest outside Hogwarts school!  
  
Toast: If it's so forbidden then why are you here? Wait, did you say Hogwarts?!  
  
Bev: Waittt.... we are in the Forbidden Forest... outside Hogwarts... we're in the Harry Potter dimension!!  
  
Guy: Harry Potter? The boy who rid us of the Dark Lord?  
  
Toast (whispering to Bev): They don't call it "The Harry Potter Dimension" here!!  
  
Guy: Well, are you students here or not?  
  
Chandler: Er, yes! We are students!  
  
Guy: Well, my name is Tev Hoof, Hufflepuff.  
  
Toast: Uhh.., we're in Ravenclaw, except for Chandler who's in Gryffindor. And, um, my name is Toast, she's Alexis, she's Bev and he's Chandler.  
  
She pointed her friends out.  
  
Tev: I see, well, back to "What are you doing in the Forbidden Forest?"  
  
Bev: We're, uhhh.... here as punishment! That's right....  
  
She had tried the only logical answer from the books.  
  
Sandra: And what are YOU doing here?  
  
Tev: Alas, punishment also.  
  
The four were releaved that punishment was an okay answer.  
  
Tev: Well, I'd better be going, maybe I'll see you sometime in the halls.  
  
The three girls watched him leave with a giggly expression. Chandler gave them an odd look.  
  
Chandler: Uh, hello? We might want to go back to our own dimension, we could get in real trouble with this one.  
  
Sandra glared at him.  
  
Sandra: This could be the funnest dimension of all! Maybe we can make people think we're students.  
  
Chandler: If we get caught by a teacher they'll realize we don't go to school here!!!  
  
Bev: It's worth a try. C'mon. It'll be fun!!  
  
Toast: Yeah, and if all the guys here are like that Tev, ^^  
  
Chandler sighed. Once again female was the dominant gender of the group, so he unhappily agreed to try to pass themselves are students.  
  
A/N from Toast: Whee!! That was fun!! First chapter! Will the four teens be able to trick everyone? Find out in Chapter 2: It's written by Bev so Toast dunno either! 


End file.
